Young Justice: Second Generation
by ClassicHarts
Summary: Evil has no rest, and The Light is desperate to prove that. The pressure is on as we follow the children of our favorite heroes, Nathaniel Grayson, Melanie, and Jai West, and the rest of the Team in the life of Romance, Hormones, Drama, and Justice...
1. Meet The Bat Family

**READ THE BOLD PRINTS BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER!**

 **Hey guys! I'll try to keep this one short as possible. This is my new story based on the kids of The Young Justice Team! I won't lie to you, this story mainly circles around Wally's, Artemis, Barbara's, and Nightwing's kids.**

 **So for all you Starfire x Robin ppl, sorry to burst your bubble. She's not in the show anyways, so writing her character will be hard.**

 **Okay people the first 2 chapters will be introductions for the characters, and the chapter after that is the first chapter.**

 **A lot of people don't know who is in the bat family or what they look like or something. But the biggest thing is their age. Man I just gotta say figuring out their age was the most difficult thing i've done. I'll also be saying the ages of other characters in the story!**

 **Batman - Bruce Wayne -** Y'all know who he is. If you don't here's a summary. He used to run around looking for orphans to adopt and probably ran a secret orphanage full of Robins we don't know. Considering all the years he's been Batman he's probably like...103 years old. Looks younger than he is and is a billionaire.

 **Robin I - Dick Grayson -** Dick is 35 years old. Married to Barbara Gordon. Known as nightwing in the "hero world". Has 2 kids named Nathaniel and Caralinova.

 **Robin II - Jason Todd -** Jason is 22 years old. Not married, though he and Cassandra have a little thing going on. Has anger issues but loves his nieces and nephews so much. Probably the coolest uncle anybody will ever have. Born on August 16th and He's Red Hood.

 **Batgirl II - Barbara Gordon -** These days she goes by Oracle. She's 34 years old and is married to Dick Grayson. Has 2 children, and if I feel like it, I'll make it 3…

 **Batgirl III - Cassandra Cain -** The third Batgirl, and is single! Though she and Jason have a little thing going on. She's 22 years old, a few months older than Jason, and unlike the other Batgirls, she actually stays being Batgirl but I don't know for how long…

 **Batgirl IV - Stephanie Brown -** She's 22 years old, married to Tim Drake, Has a kid named Sierra and is currently known as Spoiler. If you get to know her, she'll feel like your second mom.

 **Robin III - Timothy Drake -** Also known as Tim. He's 20 years old and is married to Stephanie Brown. Has a kid named Sierra. Sierra is 3 years old. He's The Red Robin.

 **Robin IV - Damian Wayne -** Damian is 18 years old. Not Robin anymore, goes by Redbird. The most straightforward guy you'll ever meet.

 **Robin V - Nathaniel Grayson -** Close friends and family call him Nate. He's the new Robin, an OC, the main focus on this story. Son of Barbara and Richard Grayson

 **Okay guys. The reason I started off Barbara as Batgirl II is because The original Batgirl is named Betty Kane. I didn't wanna add her in the story because I hear she has a thing for Dick Grayson.**

 **There are also other Batgirl's after Stephanie Brown like Claimant's, Helena Bertinelli, and Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe but I don't want them in the story other than a filler chapter for a Bat Family Reunion**

 **I put them in order from like who became what first and things like that. Like all the Batgirls came after Jason Todd and before Tim Drake.**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read this story! Next chapter I'll name the OC's, their powers, and their parents!**

 **Bye**


	2. OC Information

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Hey Guys! I'm going to name the OC's, their powers, age, and their parents.**

 **After this chapter, the next one will be the prologue. And after** _ **that**_ **chapter, It'll be the official chapter one!**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nathaniel Grayson -** 14 years old. He's the current Robin, has no superpowers, and has Black Hair and deep blue eyes.

 **Melanie West -** 14 years old. Blonde-Brown hair and green eyes. She's a speedstar named Velocity that works with her dad, Wally West, who is the flash. She has an older twin brother named Jai, and is the daughter of Artemis and Wally.

 **Jai West -** 14 years old. He's the Hero archer named Apollo that works besides Artemis, who is his mom and his dad is wally. He has the same hair color as his sister and green eyes. Oldest out if the two of them.

 **Caralinova Grayson -** She's not a hero...yet. She's the annoying ten year old sister of Nathaniel Grayson. Has no superpowers and has Black short wavy hair and lighter blue eyes than her older brother.

 **Maximus Kent -** He's the son of Miss Martian and Superboy. He has his father's skin color, has shapeshifting powers and amazing strength. Black hair and dark blue eyes. He's 16 years old.

 **Kwan Hyde -** Kwan is 15 years old and is the oldest son of Rocket and Aqualad. He manipulates water and can breath under water, but to an extent. He can't stay underwater for more than 24 hours. Has Dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

 **Nero Hyde -** Nero is the youngest of Aqualad and Rocket. He's 14 years old and can manipulate kinetic energy like his mom. He can breath underwater too but only up to 24 hours. Has Light brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Alexander -** Son of Zatanna. Don't even try asking me who his father is, because I don't know either. Can do black magic, so he doesn't have his mom's exact powers. Alex is 15 years old and has black hair with deep blue eyes

 **Clarke Bohana -** Clarke is the adoptive daughter of Cassandra Sandsmark, who is Wonder Girl. She goes by the name Andromeda. Her powers are flight, superhuman strength, agility, and wields the lasso of truth. She has blonde hair and light blue eyes. She's sarcastic and serious.

 **Matayo Reyes -** Matayo is the son of Blue beetle, Jaime Reyes, and his highschool sweetheart, Josie Ramos. A experiment went wrong and now he can copy peoples powers, but only for 25 minutes. Matayo has medium to long brown hair and hazel/green eyes and is 16 years old.

 **Reya Duncan -** Daughter of Mal and Karen Duncan. She has Bumblebee's powers and her sassy attitude. Her curly hair is usually but in to buns and the rest is out. She has Brown hair and Hazel eyes and is 15 years old.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this! Since this is my first story, I'd really appreciate comments and suggestions so don't be afraid to say something helpful or suggestive.**

 **I wish I knew who guest was but the comments he/she posted gave me some ideas so thank you!**


	3. Independence Day

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did**

 **While I was editing some things, I noticed that in the last previous "chapters", I put the word "DISCLAIMER" but never wrote something like "I don't own Young Justice." after it.**

 **Anywho's I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Independence Day - Tuesday July 4th 2012 Gotham City**

" **My name is Cat Grant and We're here on Independence day at the hall of Justice to honor our favorite superheroes that watch over our cities. As you can see, right behind me is the Flash, Artemis, and Nightwing walking into the Hall of Justice…."**

"You sure he's okay?" a girl whispered

"He's been like that for 5 minutes. What do you think?" said the boy

"Guys…."

"Should we ask him if he's okay?"

"Guys?..."

"No. We asked him that 3 minutes ago remember?"

"GUYS! You know I can hear you right?" And trust me when I say this. I'm fine." said a nine year old Nathaniel Grayson.

"Sorry Nathan. You just seemed a little out of it." said Melanie

"Don't apologize. It was his decision to let me go or not. And I'm completely fine with it."

"Dude. Are you sure?" Asked jai, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've been looking forward to this since you were 7."

"It's totally fine i mean-"

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

All three nine year olds turned to the direction of the entrance of the bat cave

"Dude is that…" asked Jai

"Yea it is!" Nathan ran down the stairs and to the Batcave computer system excitedly. His fingers moved rapidly over the keys. Being raised and trained by a whole family of bats came with it's perks.

Jai ran down the stairs and Melanie followed behind him.

"What's going on? Melanie asked leaning over Nathan's shoulder.

"Something serious." Nathan replied. "And whatever it is someone doesn't want us to know what it is."

The alarms in the room went off and started to flash red.

"Nathan? What's happening?" Jai questioned

Nathan ignored the other boy and kept on typing on the computer.

A couple of minutes later the alarms stopped and the lights went out completely. When the lights came back on the twins stood there silently as Nathan watched the screen with a shocked expression.

Just as Melanie moved to put a hand on his shoulder, he started typing furiously again.

"no No NO! Dammit! I almost had him!...Maybe if I'm quick enough I can trace their digital footprint so I can get a lead on-"

"NATHAN ENOUGH!"

Both boys stared at the blonde in shock. Rarely has she raised her voice and when she had it was usually not at them.

"Look let's just leave it alone. We shouldn't have been down here in the first place. Let's forget about this and go watch a movie. Okay?"

Jai agreed and followed his sister who was making her way up the stairs.

"You coming dude?"

Reluctantly the raven haired boy stood up from the rolly chair and followed his best friends up the stairs, but not before giving the computer systems a final glance.

 **Present Day. Saturday July 4th 2017. Central City**

"Guys hurry up! You're gonna miss the intro." shouted a 14 year old Melanie West. She sat on the couch in her house with a bowl of popcorn and a half eaten snicker bar.

Jai rushed into the room and threw himself on the couch causing some of the popcorn to fly out of the bowl and onto Melanie's hair.

"DUDE! What the hell man!"

Nathan ran into the room flipped over the chair sat between Jai and melanie, sending more popcorn flying into melanie's hair in the process.

"Ooh. Thanks for the popcorn. He said picking up a few out of her hair.

'Why do I even bother watching Star War movies with you guys every year?" She groaned and threw her head back in exhaust.

"Because you love us." Jai said leaning over Nathan to pinch her cheeks while the raven haired boy made kissy faces at his best friend.

The blonde's face grew red in embarrassment and anger as her two best friends teased her.

 **I don't know if you guys got it or not but basically, they started this whole Star Wars movie marathon each year on independence day ever since the day that Nathaniel found that alert in the batcave**

 **I wanted to post regularly on Saturdays or Sundays (Or even both) but something came up that forced me to update the story on tuesday**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this!**


	4. Independence Day pt2

_**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND EVERY CHAPTER**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did.**_

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. As a new author, I really appreciate comments and critiques about the chapters!**

 **If you guys are looking for romance, expect that in the next chapter or two.**

 **I notice my chapters are short compared to the other fics i've read, so I'll be fixing that in later chapters, but this chapter will be a little short though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Independence Day. Saturday July 4th 2017. Central City**

He watched his two friends sleep for a while before deciding to leave the living room. He rushed to the dining table where his laptop was and opened it.

This was just after they've finished watching another Star Wars movie that Melanie and Jai had passed out. The popcorn was still in Melanie's hair and some were on the floor along with empty cans of Coke and Dr. Pepper

"11:59. C'mon, c'mon!...Yes!"

 **DING**

Some form of a notification appeared on his screen and immediately he got to work. He's been doing this for about 5 years now. Despite what Melanie said, he just couldn't let it go.

Over those 5 years, Nathaniel had collected a lot of information about the Owl. Yes, the owl. He had to give this mystery person a name.

Like major drugs affecting cities and other stuff like that but as usual when he's close to figuring it out, the guy disappears again.

"Nathan?" Said boy flung himself out of the seat and put his laptop screen shut as quickly as possible hoping the sleep affected his friend's vision. Unfortunately Melanie saw everything

"Nathan what're you doing?" The blonde questioned, moving closer to his laptop.

"It's nothing." The boy lied His words came out a little harsher than he intended causing the blonde to wince.

"Nathan…" She warned. His grip on the laptop became tighter as she moved closer. He's been keeping this a secret for about 5 years and he wasn't about to let Melanie find out.

"Nathan. She sighed frustratedly. She was starting to get tired of repeating his name. C'mere." When he didn't budge, she went over to him.

She looked down at his closed laptop and she drew in a deep breath. "I've known for quite some time..Even though you're like some… "master detective", you can't keep a secret from me. I'm your best friend." She whispered.

She hugged the dark haired boy from behind and he immediately loosened his grip on the laptop.

"I never wanted to lie to you Melanie." He said in a quiet voice

"I know….But I want you to know you'll never have to lie to me." She hugged him even tighter.

"Does he know?" The dark haired boy questioned.

"No. Jai doesn't know yet, but...he has to...Now go to sleep. She grinned. You look terrible.

"Not any worse than you." He grinned back. She finally let go of the boy, breaking their hug.

"Shut up, dork. She smiled. Make sure to turn off the lights before you go to bed!" She added

"Okay... _mom._! He joked

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She replied. Leaving the dining room and making her way into the living room.

He slid the laptop back onto the kitchen counter with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Melanie…" He whispered before turning off the dining room lights.

 **Okay so I think I had enough with all this dark stuff going on for now. I'm gonna give y'all what I promised.**

 **Besides the teen drama and romance there are still things I wanna do in this fic so that dark stuff will definitely be back.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Andromeda

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND EVERY CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did**

 **Excuses excuses, right? I promised myself I wasn't gonna be one of those authors but...here I am. My family moved houses...so yeah….that's my excuse.**

 **Anyways here's chapter three. I'm done with all the foreshadowing...** _ **for now**_ **. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Saturday August 26th 2017. Central City, Star Labs**

"She's slowing down"

"That's gonna be the third mile this week."

"Honestly Barry I don't know what to do" Sighed Wally. Barry and Wally were at star labs. Just a week ago Wally noticed Melanie couldn't keep up with him during patrol so out of concern, he brought her to star labs along with Barry.

"Dad! Did I do good?" Melanie asked stepping off the modified treadmill. Barry gave Wally a look.

"Well sweetheart we're still running tests so how about I tell you on Saturday." said Barry Though deep inside Melanie knew she "failed". She still put a smile on her face for her dad and great uncle.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at home dad. Bye guys." She grabbed her backpack and slung her adidas jacket over her shoulder and left the lab.

"How did it go? Asked Nathan looking up from his phone. Melanie had asked him to come wait for her since Jai was busy with their mom.

"Horrible. She whispered looking down. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost my powers, Nathan" She said with teary eyes.

"C'mere. He pulled her into a hug. I _swear_ Melanie, I will do _anything_ to help". He whispered. Pulling away from the hug she whispered a soft thank you and both teens looked away to hide their growing blush.

"Let's tell Jai to meet up with us at the Ice cream parlor." He muttered

 **Central City PoP's Ice Cream Parlour**

"One strawberry ice cream cone with chocolate chips and an Ice cream sundae please."

"Okay young man that'll be $5.37" Said the brunette teen behind the counter. Melanie reached in her pocket to pull out a 10 dollar bill but Nathan beat her to it.

"Here you go" He said said handing her the money.

"Thank you, handsome." She winked and got their chilled treats ready, before sliding it across the counter for the two teens to take.

Melanie chuckled awkwardly when they got to their seats. They took a seat next to one of the windows, Melanie's back facing the window and Nathan sitting right across from her. After 15 minutes the raven haired teen glanced at his watch and looked outside the big shop windows.

"He's late...Again." He groaned

"Doesn't surprise me. Excuse me, miss? She stopped a passing waitress. Can we get 5 vanilla Ice creams to go?"

"Yeah sure! That'll be $10.49. Melanie dismissed Nathans glare when she gave the woman her crumpled 10 dollar bill and a few cents. I'll be right back with your things." The woman smiled.

" _Five_? Nathan asked when the woman left.

"Yeah. Five. He lifted one eyebrow in question. One for me, you, your little sister, and two for Jai, dummy" She laughed. Nathan shook his head with a small smile on his face. He was just glad she forgot about that whole test thing back at S.T.A.R. Labs

When the lady came back with their things, they left the Ice cream Parlor and went to a zeta-tube to head to Gotham City.

 **Gotham City Wayne Manor**

"Cool man! Is this Ice cream from pops?"

"You bet it is, Jai. And look, I got one for you too Cara." Smiled Melanie. The little girl's light blue eyes sparkled when she saw the treat.

"Nathan would _NEVER_ do this for me!" She said jumping up and down.

"Shut up, squirt" He teased, ruffling her hair playfully

"Nathaniel stop teasing your sister." Said a redhead woman coming down the stairs.

"Mom!

"Aunt B!"

"Melanie, Jai! Nice to see you two around here again. Barbara with a smile. Summer kept my two favorite cousins away from me. She frowned. So are you guys ready to go back to school?"

"UGH mom! Don't remind us." Groaned Cara

"Actually I'm pretty excited. Beamed Melanie. There's a basketball team I wanna join."

"Isn't that like a….I don't know...a boy's thing? Asked Jai, taking a big scoop out of his ice cream.

"Jai? Barbara warned. She took out some bread, cheese and ham.

"He's kinda right mom. That's why it's exciting. I'm gonna be the first girl on the team. Melanie grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

"That's if you make it." Muttered Jai, but Melanie heard him.

"Watch yourself Jai." Barbara said, putting four ham sandwiches down on the dining table.

"I know Melanie can do it! Exclaimed Cara. Girls can do anything boys can do. The same goes with boys. Nathan is always doing those weird cheerleading thingy's in the gym room.

"It's called gymnastics, and it's also how I train for hero work, Cara. Said Nathan, looking down at his phone. Looks like it's time for me to leave mom."

"Okay, be safe sweety." She said, putting their dirty dishes in the sink.

"Bring me back something cool!" Shouted Cara. Nathan nodded and started to head up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Melanie asked following the boy up the stairs to his room.

"I gotta get ready for my parol with dad." He responded, taking off his shirt.

"You're still doing parol? I stopped doing that with my dad a week ago." She whispered sadly, suddenly remembering her trip to S.T.A.R. Labs earlier this morning.

"Hey. Nathan spoke, turning around to look at Melanie. It'll get better. I know it will. You're Melanie West. _My_ Best Friend, and Velocity. _The_ Velocity." He emphasized with a smile.

"Thanks Nathan." She smiled back, blushing a little.

"No problem. Now turn around so I can really undress" Melanie took a seat on his bed, turning around so she was facing his head board. After a couple of seconds Melanie spoke again.

"You're not really going out on patrol with your dad, are you?" She asked

"You know me too well, Mels. He sighed. I'm actually going on a private investigation….with Andromeda." He added. By this time he'd finish dressing up into his robin suit.

"Andromeda huh? You know, me and Jai are free tonight." She turned around and mumbled.

"Don't think too much of it, Mels. I just need her specific set of skills for tonight."

Andromeda is the adoptive daughter of Cassandra Sandsmark: wonder girl, and kinda doesn't like Melanie. About two years ago, 2 months after the team had formed, Andromeda came along and Melanie had immediately took a liking to the other blonde.

But Melanie must've done something wrong because as soon as they met, Andromeda didn't like her. Of course, Melanie didn't take a hint at first, but as time went on, she finally got the message...as soon as Andromeda blurted it out loud one day in the middle of a mission….in front of everybody.

"C'mon Nate, school starts in two days. After today, who knows when I'll be free!?" She pleaded, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and putting his forearm in a death grip.

"I'm sorry Mels but those puppy dog eyes won't work on me this time. I promise. The next time I'll go, I'll drag you _and_ Jai along." He assured, putting on his black and white eye mask.

"Lock the room door on your way out. Don't want Cara sticking her nose in places she shouldn't!" He shouted, hopping out his bedroom window and leaving Melanie in a worse mood than this morning.

"Dammit." She cursed and slammed his door shut.

 **Sunday August 27th 2017. Star City 1:06**

"Come in Grayson. You there?"

"Yeah I am. I got eyes on the target. White male, 5'7, auburn hair and a Justice League merchandise necklace hanging out of his pocket.

"Yup. fits the police description." Andromeda confirmed.

"By the way, how'd you get it in the first place?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a gangbanger…." She responded with a growing smirk on her face.

"Cool stuff. I'm going in." The darked haired boy heaved himself over the ledge of the building, successfully dropping down in front of the man.

It took the brown haired 20 year old a few seconds to process what was going on before he took off in a sprint the way he came from.

"Andromeda! A little help please?" He pleaded

"On it bird-boy. Take a left down on Cherry Blake road and you should meet up with him there." Informed the blonde, typing away on her holographic computer.

"Thanks!" Nathaniel panted. He leaped over a few fences, picking up the pace as he rounded the corner. Andromeda was right. As soon as he turned, he crashed into the college student, spilling everything out of his red backpack.

The brown haired man was the first to eact. He scooted a good three feet away from Nathan before pulling out a rusty pocket knife.

"Look man, I'on have the money if thats what yer lookin fer." He spoke a thick country accent.

 _What money?_ Nathan asked in his head as he pushed himself off the concrete floor.

Andromeda had finished things up from her location under a nearby bridge and dropped down to Nathans side.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll drop you off at the police station with only one broken limb." Andromeda demanded firmly.

"I al'rdy told y'all what I know. I had it...then I didn't. I asked my roommate but he didn't know a darn thing. It just disappeared." He said flinching back a bit when Andromeda shot him a harsh glare.

"Okay..wait, wait, wait. What _money_ are you talking about." Asked Nathaniel, thoroughly confused.

"Nathan I thought you were sure that this was our guy." sneered Andromeda in a harsh whisper.

"I was pretty sure. Everything points to him I mea-" While the two teens were arguing with each other, both of their attentions off him, he started to slowly move towards his bookbag.

"Are you serious Nathan? The blonde countered back, throwing three knives at the man attempting to sneak away, effectively holding him in place for the time being.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?" He deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

"I'll deal with your ass later. And as for _you_. She turned back to the college student, fixing her glare on him. You're going to explain this while money thing to people who actually may care...at the police station. Let's go Robin. This clearly isn't our guy."

 _If he's not the owl….Then who is?_

 **Thank me later. I was going to end the chapter where Melanie had left Nathan's room but...I really like this Andromeda character.**

 **She's sarcastic and serious. A blonde with blue eyes and her real name is Clarke Bohana.**

 **Umm I guess that's it...Please leave a review because I like your reviews.**

 **Follow, subscribe, show this to your grandma! Do whatever you can to make more people read this.**

 **Until next time! (Which is a really funny thing to say because I'm like updating two more chapters today!)**


	6. Welcome To Gotham Academy

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND EVERY CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did.**

 **So hey! As a new author, I don't know how to make long chapters without either going off track, making it boring or something else that'll make y'all uninterested.**

 **If there's ever a time where my schedule isn't full or i'm not lazy, you should be expecting two to three chapters each week.**

 **Anyways...Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Monday August 28th 2017. Central City, West Resident**

"How much longer, Mel?!" Yelled the dark haired boy

"Be patient! It's the first day of school. I wanna look my best." Said girl replied with an annoyed tone

"Does she always do this?" Nathan asked.

"You'll get used to it." Replied Jai in an uninterested way. A couple of minutes later, Melanie walked down the stairs in the new official Gotham Academy girls uniform. Wearing a navy blue, light grey and black plaid skirt, matching tie, white collared polo shirt, navy blue blazer, light grey knee high socks and navy blue flats.

"Hurry up guys. Let's leave before they get here." She hurriedly whispered. The three teens grabbed their book bags and other things before they headed to the door.

"Now where do you think you're going?" A voice said. Slowly, Jai turned around and replied with a smile.

"We were _just_ looking for you, mom!"

"Oh really? Artemis asked skeptically folding her arms with an unimpressed face. "Outside of the house?" She shook her head and silently reached behind her to grab her phone out her back pocket. "Now...strike a pose!" She said excitedly.

After a few poses here and there, she finally let the three teens out of her motherly grasps. "Ooh! I have to send these to Barbara! She squealed. Now shoo, shoo. You kids gotta get on your way or you're gonna be late on your first day."

"Bye mom, love you!"

"Bye mom. Tell dad to save me some wings, kay?"

"Bye Aunt Arty!"

And just like that, Nathaniel Grayson, and Melanie and Jai West were off to their first day of school at Gotham Academy.

* * *

 **Gotham City, Gotham Academy**

"Move it, nerd." spat a tall junior sporting a Gotham football jersey. Surrounding cheerleaders and jocks laughed as they walked by.

"Testosterone filled monkey's" Melanie muttered under her breath as she finally got to her locker. Her, Jai and Nathan had split up almost as soon as they walked in the school to find their locker, but decided to meet at a nearby water fountain.

Melanie didn't really think of her appearance and attractiveness towards boys at all. She just wasn't the type to stand in front of a mirror for an hour doing her makeup….she didn't wear makeup in general. It's not like she didn't consider herself pretty, more like average looking. But as for the past few days, she's been losing confidence in herself. Ever since she started slowing down she's been really self-conscious.

She takes pride in her speed. It's her...everything. For as long as she can remember her speed had always been a part of her and now it's slowly...depleting? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the brown haired boy trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me. E-Excuse me...miss?" He said hesitantly. Not knowing if she truly couldn't hear him or she was choosing to ignore him. Melanie snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head so fast that any faster, she would've gotten whiplash.

"I am _so_ sorry." She apologized, combing her hair back in place with her fingers.

"It's fine." He said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He flashed a boyish grin at her before continuing. "I was wondering if you can direct me to the principal's office?" He asked with a thick Spanish accent.

"Oh..yeah! One sec. She quickly took out her binder and her schedule and shoved her book bag into her locker without a second thought. "Okey-dokey!" She chirped, slightly cringing in her head at her choice of words. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Do you see her?"

"Dude, you've asked that _same_ question 7 times in the past 5 minutes. I can't keep waiting for my sister. "We have three minutes to get to class." Informed Jai with a blank expression on his face. "I'll meet up with you after school."

"Yeah okay." Sighed Nathan watching Jai disappear into the crowd of kids rushing to get to their class. About a minute later, Nathan pushed himself off the wall and started to head to class himself...that's until he caught a glimpse of Vibrant orange-blonde hair in the crowd.

 _Melanie_. He thought. Then he immediately began to follow her. It wasn't that hard to keep track of her though. I mean….he _is_ Robin.

He was planning to catch up to her, exchange schedules, scold her for not meeting up with him and Jai, then head to their respected classes but the blue eyed boy stopped in his tracks when he noticed the slightly tall dark haired boy walking down the hall next to her.

 _What in the he-_

"Excuse me. Are you lost, sweetie?"

Nathan turned around and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He looked up at the woman that was talking to him.

She had cherry blonde hair that was flipped over to one side of her head. She wore a pink blouse with a white undershirt that made her chest pop out even more and the shortest grey pencil skirt he'd ever seen. He looked at her name badge hanging from her key chain.

 _Lindsay Denshire._

She put on a sickly sweet smile and asked him the question again. "Umm..yeah...Ms. Denshire…." He trailed off. Looking behind her once more just in time to see Melanie and the mysterious boy turn the corner.

"Okay well how about I take a look at your schedule and we can-" He zoned out a bit. She reek of cheap perfume but you can still smell the smoked cigarettes under all of it. Her makeup was horrible too. Light blue eye shadow and too much lip gloss on her.

"Actually." He suddenly spoke up after a couple of seconds, cutting the blonde off mid-sentence of whatever she was saying. "I got it now. Thanks." He quickly walked down the hall, a little too eager to get to his class now.

 _Ms. Denshire, huh?_ He thought, Still feeling her gaze on the back of his head.

* * *

 **Okay people! That's a wrap!**

 **Yes I introduced a possible, I repeat-** _ **possible,**_ **love interest in the story. I hope you can give this story a chance and continue to read to the more funny/interesting stuff.**

 **By the time I've updated this, December has most likely past but…**

 **December - Nutcracker Show, and Winter Concert**

 **January - Honors orchestra audition (I made it in), and the practice**

 **February - String Assessment**

 **BYEEEE PEOPLESSSSS!**


	7. The Bee, The magician, and the Jock

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did…**

 **Hey-o! If you didn't see them already please go back to the last chapter and read the recommended YJ fics I gave y'all incase I don't update!**

 **Please stay for a while! I have A LOT of things in store for ALL my characters. I don't want this fic to be some kinda typical teenager thing, okay?**

 **I've been focusing on Melanie and Nathan for a while so I apologize.**

 **I'll get to the other peeps soon. You'll find out my plans at the end of the chapter bc I like to keep these kind of things short so ya'll will read them.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Gotham City, Gotham Academy**

"So…."

"So, what?"

"So who's the guy you were talking to earlier?" Asked Nathan picking at his pasta with a fork.

"Omg! Nathan! She said in disbelief, throwing her arms up in the air. I can't believe you were spying on me!" She crossed her arms over her chest

"It wasn't _spying._ You didn't meet meet up with us at that water fountain so I went to look for you." He said, a little bit embarrassed

"That's cute but, I don't need you to look out for me anymore. We're high school students with a superhero double life. I think I can take care of myself." Melanie said with a soft smile on her face. She kissed Nathans cheek, then cleaned up her lunch and left.

"Melanie! Wait up! Someone called. Said girl turned to the direction of the voice. She spotted Samantha Greene, a girl who she'd met in chemistry class yesterday, running up to her. " _Thank God_ I caught up to you. She halted and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. You were walking so fast I thought I'd lose you." She then looked up at Melanie with a small smile.

Samantha has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's a little bigger than most girls at school...just a little. And even though she pretends to not care when she's called that, you can really tell if you looked hard enough that she did.

"Are you and Grayson dating?" The blonde asked bluntly. Melanie was a little taken aback from the girl's forwardness, but she wasn't that surprised. Samantha was a little bit of a known gossip. She's shy at first but when you _really_ get to know her, you'll find out you've already spilled half of your life secrets to her.

"No...no! O-of course not. Why would you think that?" Melanie sputtered.

"Oh...then I guess that peck on the cheek meant nothing….Melanie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ...Or did it" Samantha finished

"Sammy!" Melanie groaned and Samantha just laughed as the two blondes went into the building from the outside portion of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor, Happy Harbor High**

"And a one, and a two and a three- Now flip! Good job ladies. That high kick is getting better and better but the flip at the end needs a little work, kay?"

"Okay coach" Chorused twenty girls.

"Good. Now pack your things and start to head home. Don't want you girls walking home late with that _thing_ on the loose." Now the cheer field was quiet. No more chattering and giggles here and there. Just Silence….The coach cleared her throat. "The Football team practice is ending soon. Why don't y'all find groups to walk home with."

Now everywhere started to get loud again. All the girls chatting with one another, hastily making plans for who's going home with who except for one girl: Reya Duncan

Head of the cheer leading team, one of the popular, sassy and full of energy. Daughter of Mal and Karen Duncan.

It's not like she wasn't worried, believe me she was. It's just that of the mention of the "Ripper", what the media has named the mystery murderer, she thought back to what Batman and the other superheroes had told the team just before school had started again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback -**_ **Happy Harbor, Mount. Justice.**

"He rips out organs from his victims body, takes their nails, teeth, and burns their body, making the victim almost unrecognizable and making the FBI's, Doctors, and Forensic Scientist's jobs harder, causing us to waste time trying to identify the victim." Said Batman in his usual monotone voice.

"And adding the fact that he frequently jumps towns, and kills next victims far away from his other kill sites gives us reason to believe that he's incredibly smart and knows what he's doing." Added Black Canary.

"He's started heading off to Downtown Happy Harbor. Close to where Reya lives…." Said batman. So you ne-

 _ **End of Flashback -**_

* * *

"Reya? C'mon girl we gotta leave." Sydney said with a thick country accent. Sydney was Reya's longtime best friend.

"Huh? Reya looked up and saw that all the girls were already starting to walk off into the direction to meet up with the football players. Oh….Thanks Sydney." She awkwardly chuckled

Sydney shook her head with a small smile and handed Reya her Cheer bag. "C'mon girl. I'm Sure Jayden McHottie is waiting for you." Sydney said with a sly grin.

"I already told you Syd, I'm not interested in him." Reya sighed pulling on her Black and yellow cheer jacket with a big bumblebee engraved on the back of it.

"But he sure interested in you! You big 'ol heartbreaker!" Sydney said with a huge smile on her face. Her brownish-green eyes gleaming in the sun.

Now they were at the other side of the field, where the boys were. Usually the girls would practice inside the school, but since the game was coming up soon, the coach wanted them to get used to cheering out in the field.

Sydney had long left her to go with her own group of people after saying goodbye, Leaving Reya to look around the field for a certain black haired, blue eyed boy.

"Alex! Over here!" Reya said. She was 5'1 but she had a loud voice that always drew everyone's attention. Said boy turned around and met Reya's eyes. She stopped jumping and a small smile appeared on her face as he made his way towards her.

Alexander wasn't _that_ tall like the rest of the football players, but he was tall enough. 5'6 to be exact. He had jet black hair and deep blue eyes. He was Zatanna's son…

"You ready to go now?" Reya asked shifting the weight of her bag so she could get a little more comfortable with holding it. Alex must've noticed it because he then picked up her bag along with his and nodded his head yes in reply.

"Reya! Wait up!" Someone called. Reya turned the other way for a quick second and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The boy stopped running and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Can I join your group? We're going the same way." He panted

Reya _absolutely_ hated Jayden. They went out in 7th grade for a good 6 months before Reya met Alex. They became best friends and Jayden got jealous so they broke up.

Reya was fine with it anyways. Not to sound like a bitch but, he was clingy, annoying, and didn't pay attention to her most times. He long since apologized but Reya refused to take him back. Their families were good friends though, so they remained "friends".

"I thought you lived on Western, Jayden?" Reya asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah but my aunt lives around where you live, and I was planning on visiting." He explained.

Reya sighed. "What's to stop you then?" She asked. "We're leaving in three. Don't take too long." She said, then started to walk away to the front gate, Alex not far behind.

* * *

"Wow. It's already dark? We really should've taken a bus, Reya." Alex said quietly, looking up from his phone.

"Don't start. Sighed Reya. What's the time anyways?" She asked.

"6-"

"6:23" Interrupted Jayden. He was starting to feel like some kind of third wheel around these two. Why'd he lie anyways? _My aunt lives around here, my ass._ He didn't like Alex. Never had.

"Thanks….Jayden" Reya mumbled. She looked around. The street was empty. Barely any cars and absolutely nobody else but the three teens walking. She stopped immediately.

"Reya? What's wrong?" Jayden asked, worry evident on his face. Ignoring the boy, she turned to alex.

"Alex? Don't you feel like this is kind of weird?" She asked, looking around one more time.

Silence...Just complete silence till a knife flew past Jaydens head, cutting a piece of his curly locks off.

"RUN!" She screamed. The trio took off running in the same direction. They turned a corner into an alleyway and stayed there for a while.

Reya dug into her pockets, pulling out a small device. Alex slowly pushed the device into her pocket, taking a quick glance at Jayden. His way of telling her "Only if we're desperate enough." So instead she pulled out a pocket knife.

Three minutes passed before they decided it was safe to come out, but that was a mistake. As soon as they stepped out Alex got stabbed in the arm.

"UGH!" He cried out in pain. The man swung at him again but this time Alex was prepared.

He swiftly dodged to the right, causing the man to trip forward.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Reya screamed

The man quickly turned around and this time aimed his knife at Reya who was much more closer to him. Reya, who was still keeping her full attention on Alex, didn't even notice the knife aimed in her direction.

" **Dleihs fo ssenkrad!"**

A black mist appeared in front of Reya, stopping the man and knocking him out.

" **Dnib mih"** Alex casted and a black mist took the shape of a rope around the man's body.

"What...the...hell?"

Reya and Alex looked up from the man. Jayden had a horrified yet somewhat excited look on his face.

"Uh oh...I forgot he was still here."

* * *

 **I hope that was good enough. Please tell me if there is something that you want me to focus on..It will really mean a lot to me if you guys shared your ideas and thoughts with me through the reviews!**

 **Are there any other animes you want me to write a fanfic about? I'm kinda getting bored so if there's an anime that you suggest, and I watch it, I'll write a fic about it. The same goes with cartoons too!**

 **Again, thank you and see you next week!**


	8. Girls Locker Room

**I ADVISE YOU TO READ THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice….but it'll be pretty damn cool if I did…**

 **Hi! Im back! I have an important message for all of you but ima try and keep it short because i know there are some people who skip these things to read the story**

 **Next chap will not be an update but some sort of clarification for the readers…**

 **While re-reading some of my chapters, I noticed that I was introducing so many blondes in the story and I was like….hell to the no. We ain't doing this shit.**

 **I'm gonna be changing some people's hair colors and also giving y'all an example for what some of the characters look like. Thanks!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Thank you ms. Duncan. We already informed your parents about this and your mom is on her way down to the station."

"Okay...thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"...actually officer Wilkins...can I see my friends?" Reya asked

"Yeah...you can sit right outside in the lobby and once they're done with their own witness statements y'all are free to go."

"Thank you." Reya said smiling. She stretched and rolled her aching shoulders, pushed her chair in and headed towards the door.

"Hey Duncan!" Officer Wilkins called. Reya turned around with a puzzled look on her face. "Be safe...these streets ain't what they used to be." Reya smiled a genuine smile.

"Will do, Jessica." She replied and left the room

* * *

"Oh wow! Are they okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yea. Besides from Alex, Reya left with only a few scrapes and a bruise on her arm that would be gone before you know it." He replied. She sighed in relief.

"What happened to Alex, dad?" Melanie asked in a much calmer tone than before.

"He got stabbed in his arm but I'm sure Zatanna could use her witchcraft and-"

"DAD!"

"Okay okay….he'll be okay, sport. The kids strong. Have a little faith in him, alright? Wally said shaking his head with a slight smile on his face though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Mkay. Love you dad. I'm going out today but i'll be home in time for dinner." She lied

"Love ya too, kiddo. Bye" She hung up the phone

"So they're okay?" Nathan asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and one in his hands drying his dripping wet hair.

"Yea...Reya has a few scrapes and Alex got stabbed." She sighed.

"Oh. I'm sure he's okay...nothing his mom can't fix." He said throwing the towel in his hand on a chair.

"I know." She looked up from her hands and down to the floor where there were puddles of water right outside her bathroom door. "You better clean that up, Grayson. I JUST got my floors clean. And if there's a mess in my bathroom, lord help the both of us because I'll whoop your ass and we'll both end up in places we don't wanna be in."

"But at least I'll have cute doctors nursing me back to health and you'd have sweaty inmates stealing your lunch everyday. But whatever….I got it... _mom_." He teased trying to keep a straight face but couldn't fight his growing smirk as he saw her face turn completely red out of anger.

* * *

 **Gotham city, Gotham Academy**

"Now that we've gone over that, get to the locker rooms and change...you have 10 minutes." The coach ordered.

"I'm so excited!" Samantha squealed. "I can't believe we have gym period with one of the cutest boy's in our grade." Samantha pulled her gym shirt over her head which was a plain white shirt with a blue stripe at the end of the shirt and at the end of the short sleeve.

"Really?" i asked. What the hell is she talking about. "Who."

"Poor child. You've been living under a rock for too long." Samantha sighed. What is she talking about? It's only the second day of school. "Jai West! Isn't he so dreamy?" She said a little too loud. All the girls in the locker room started laughing. I gagged.

"EW! SAMANTHA!...EW! HE HAS THE PERSONALITY OF JAKE PAUL…Derek Cravisky is better...I can handle stupid but not annoying." I screamed. Again the girls locker room was filled with laughter.

"Hey!" Samantha whined. "What's wrong with Jake Paul?"

"Didn't you know Samantha?" Samantha turned to a girl I met in my math class yesterday. Brody. I don't know her last name. "That's Melanie's bro."

Samantha turned to me speechless…."You. Are. So. Lucky."

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls 3 more minutes!" Coach shouted. I tied my shoes and put my hair into a low ponytail and left the locker room. I tied my shoelaces together and headed out of the locker room, Samantha behind me, to find some of the boys waiting.

"Aw shit! I left my scrunchies in the girls locker room. Go on ahead Sammy." I groaned. Samantha nodded her head. I turned around, ready to break out into a sprint when I bumped into someone.

"Ow...That... _really_ hurts." A voice said.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I was more than embarrassed. Blood immediately rushed to my face out of embarrassment. I looked up to see that Spanish kid I met on the first day of school. I never did get his name.

"Im fine….though my leg is not." He said with a cute smile on his face. I looked down to see my FAT SELF sitting on his right leg. My face turned to an even more darker shade of red if that was even possible and crawled off his leg and to the gym floor.

He stood up and offered me a hand. "Again, I'm SOO sorry. I didn't see you there." I mumbled, tucking some stray strands of hair behind my ears.

"It's cool." We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds till he asked- "Do you wanna be my partner?"

My face lit up like a goddamn traffic light. "NO!- I MEAN YES! NO. but you are cute and nice- NO I CAN'T DO IT! MY DAD WONT ALLOW IT! But then we can have like a cute secret relationship and stuff-

"No i mean….. _gym_ partners…" He said with a blush on his face looking down at his hands like they were the most interesting things he's ever seen. I cringed...I could kill myself...i could literally kill myself right now.

"O-oh yeah...sure"

I never did get his name...

* * *

 **Okay guys lemme clarify something. Melanie is not fat. She just thinks she's heavy. Yea...she's one of** _ **those**_ **girls.**

 **Second, I wrote this little light scene in Melanie's bedroom with Nathaniel for something i'll explain in the next chap.**

 **She let him take a shower because he didn't wanna come home all bloody and muddy in his robin suit.**

 **Also I just wanted to give y'all something nice and cute like the scene with Reya and the cop, Nathan and Mel, and the girls locker room before I continue with the dark shit.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
